The Four Warrens
by Infinite Light
Summary: A continuation of the novel - what happens to Watership Down, Efrafa, and the in-between warren (which I've dubbed Ridgeway). It was originally for school, but if I get enough reviews, I'll continue. So review! ^^


Part V  
  
  
  
Collaboration  
  
  
  
51  
  
  
  
Shifting Winds  
  
What can be avoided Whose end is purposed by the mighty gods?.....Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once. Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, It seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end, Will come when it will come.  
  
-- Shakespeare, Julius Caesar, Act II, Scene 2.  
  
  
  
El-ahrairah and his Owlsa were welcoming Hazel, rolling in the bright sunshine and soft grass of the place where Frith shines the most, southwest of the marshes of Kelfazin.  
  
"Are you content," inquired El-ahrairah, "Hazel?".  
  
"Frithrah! My lord," replied Hazel, nibbling at the tender grass, "I am as content as I could ever be."  
  
It was ni-frith, but you couldn't tell it from the sky or the smells on the chill, strong wind. Fiver was down in the Honeycomb when Bigwig came hopping toward him. Sitting on his hind legs, Bigwig began cleaning his face with his paws. It was a typical day, but something unsettling was bothering him.  
  
"Hazel-rah hasn't gone out to silflay very much," murmured Bigwig.  
  
"No." responded Fiver absentmindedly. Nonchalant, he began staring fixedly at the familiar earthen walls of the Honeycomb for a long time.  
  
Bigwig glanced at Fiver, stamped a few times, and slowly hopped away.  
  
"Frith in the meadows!" Fiver's cry broke the silence, "There is–the winds have shifted–the trees are rustling–a bad thing has happened! Something–something that cannot wait!," his whimpers became louder and more fearful, "It is coming closer–closer than I ever thought–it's–it's here! Oh, Frith–its here!"  
  
Fiver twitched, and crouched against the north wall fearfully.  
  
"Poor old chap," said Bigwig, "the Black Rabbit will be coming for him soon."  
  
As the lives of animals wear on, they begin, more than ever, to accept the way things are. They come into the world naturally, and leave it instinctively. When animals are old, they accept that their life is nearly over, and die quietly, alone. Before their departure, they are distant and tired, but still function. The others around them also accept their departure quietly. Their silence isn't insensitivity – animals share a close bond. They accept it as they accept nature and life. In this case, Bigwig accepts that Fiver will be gone soon, and that he'll follow soon after. He leaves him alone because animals wander away before they die, and leave this world alone.  
  
Vilthuril came running into the burrow and slowly hopped toward Fiver. Sitting on her haunches, she pawed at Fiver's belly, but Fiver had gone tharn.  
  
She licked his face and ears, and whispered in a motherly voice, "There, there Hrairoo.". As she slowly hopped up the run, she thought she heard a reply and turned around, but Fiver was still crouched there in a deep stupor.  
  
Vilthuril ran outside to silflay with the group of Efrafan does. As she came out of beech hanger and passed hraka, she saw Thethuthinnang running toward the ditch near the top of the bank. Keeping out of the cold wind, she hopped toward Hyzenthlay, who was talking to Mielyonse*, Pipkin's mate.  
  
The four kittens of her first litter were all healthy young bucks and does. She had had three more litters, more than most does. Life was pleasant – Frith had blessed Hazel and his warren.  
  
Vilthuril began intently feeding on the spring sprouts and sweet grass. Hyzenthlay and Mielyonse were chatting and browsing among the cowslips, having finished most of their feeding. Vilthuril finished, and began glancing about the field. She found some flayrah, and began nibbling. Hyzenthlay hopped over to where Vilthuril was, and began lightly feeding.  
  
"The frost is melting – the time for mating and digging is coming," murmured Hyzenthlay. Vilthuril replied, "Frith in the trees! We've all been running for hrair springs. And –"  
  
Thethuthinnang ran towards them with a distressed expression. The way she ran was strange, with a pained urgency that none of the does had seen before. Rabbits, in this sense, are similar to humans. In an extreme situation, the adrenaline lets us do things that we otherwise could not; we do those actions with a frenetic quality and with , with all our energy. It is with that frenetic quality that Thethuthinnang ran expending most of her energy – she was almost as tired and worn as Hazel had been that morning.  
  
"Zorn! Zorn!," she cried, "O zorn!". She sat on her haunches, breathing heavily from the physical exertion. Pawing at Hyzenthlay, she clamored for attention and help.  
  
All the rabbits in the field stopped feeding – to them, watching another in pain is as if you were are enduring it yourself.  
  
Hyzenthlay turned and ran toward her friend, who was finding it harder than ever to breathe. Thethuthinnang's legs couldn't support her anymore, and so she fell on the soft, dry grass. Vilthuril hopped over, and lay down next to Thethuthinnang, pressing herself against her friend's body, comforting her. Hyzenthlay began cleaning Thethuthinnang's face ears while Bigwig hopped over cautiously and watched them for a while. Turning to face a young buck, he ordered, "You. What's your name?"  
  
"Yarrow, sir."  
  
"Good. You're a fine young buck. Find Hazel-rah, and tell him something's happened. And to come here right away."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
The young buck, Yarrow, set off toward the Honeycomb.  
  
Turning to another young buck that got along fine with Keehar, Bigwig ordered, "Mullein, is it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Keehar's told me a great deal about you. A good size – you'll join the Owsla for sure. I'll make sure of it myself."  
  
*Mielyonse: "Eyes of Moonlight".  
  
"Thank you, sir," replied Mullein joyously.*Mielyonse: "Eyes of Starlight".  
  
"Now go get Keehar. Ask him to fly over the down, to see if there's anything unusual."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Now that's a good chap. Hurry, then. Go on, run as fast as you can."  
  
Mullein quickly went running off toward Keehar's ditch.  
  
By this time, the rest of the does were crowded around Thethuthinnang, licking, pawing, scratching her. She had become tharn in her misery and despair.  
  
The group of does moved away as Bigwig approached, pawing Thethuthinnang, trying to wake her. The other does and bucks resumed their feeding, but Hyzenthlay and Vilthuril stayed. Thethuthinnang stirred, her legs kicking.  
  
"Thethuthinnang, this is Thlayli," began Bigwig, "You're exhausted. Rest now, we're waiting for Hazel-rah to come."  
  
"Hazel-rah – he's stopped running," whispered Thethuthinnang. She began to cry and tremble piteously.  
  
At her words, Bigwig let out a squeal of horror. Hyzenthlay and Vilthuril began to whimper loudly, the terror and loss of their Chief Rabbit choking them.  
  
The rabbits in the fields froze.  
  
"What's happened?," asked Pipkin as he came out of the Honeycomb. He left out a cry of fear and ran over to Bigwig, pawing him. Pipkin asked again, "Bigwig, what's happened?", the terror was evident in his voice.  
  
"Hazel-rah," choked Bigwig, "he's stopped running."  
  
All the rabbits, in the field and at the opening of the burrows, began to quiver uncontrollably. Rabbits squealed and whimpered, and some were seized with a mixture of bewilderment and horror as the full realization of what had happened, and what would happen next came upon them.  
  
  
  
52  
  
  
  
A New Day  
  
Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em. – Shakespeare, Twelfth Night, Act II, Scene 5  
  
Frith rose the next day, bright and red above the horizon. Red, pink, orange, and blue slowly overcame the black night. Frith shined brightly in the cloudless sky, and nothing but a soft, pleasant breeze swam through the crisp morning air. On Watership Down, the primroses were blooming bright and full. The grass wavered quietly like a great green ocean, and the beech leaves gently rustled. All was silent and undisturbed in its beautiful natural state. But underneath the soil in the rabbits' warren, confusion, fear, bewilderment, and helplessness overwhelmed the usually pleasant burrows.  
  
The news of the loss of Hazel-rah was still fresh. It had been like this before, when they had helped the hutch rabbits Clover, Boxwood, and Haystack escape. Bewilderment, doubt, and a feeling of hopeless had overcame them then, and overcame them now. But back then, Hazel-rah had come back. Now he never would. Keehar had spotted the body on his survey of the area. Sadness subdued the rabbits.  
  
Bigwig awoke with a sudden conviction that it was his task to save the warren. The warren needed a new chief rabbit, and he would provide one. He himself wouldn't last for another spring, neither would Fiver or Pipkin. Holly had stopped running long before, along with all of the others who had come with them out of Sandleford, including Bluebell and Strawberry.  
  
Bigwig ran out of his burrow, awaking Hyzenthlay. He stamped thrice, thump, thump-thump, for the Owsla to wake and meet. Soon, the Owsla of Watership Down was assembled in the Honeycomb.  
  
"I am old and worn. The Black Rabbit will come soon for me. There will be need of a new Chief Rabbit, and a new Captain of Owsla."  
  
The Honeycomb was suddenly full of talking and activity. Murmurs of, "Frith over a pond!", and "A new Chief Rabbit and a new Captain!" were heard.  
  
When Campion had stopped running, there had been no rabbit to become Chief. All of Woundwort's Mark Captains had already stopped running. The Council had been taken apart when Campion became Chief, and reassembled after he had stopped running. All the original members had stopped running springs before, and new, young members were introduced. But they had no idea as to who would become Chief Rabbit or Captain of Owsla. They needed a new Captain of Owsla because Chervil, Campion's Captain had stopped running a little while before.  
  
Then Groundsel was Chief Rabbit of Ridgeway, the new in-between warren. He had found a young hlessi named Bitterroot who had a striking resemblance to Woundwort. He was large, a good fighter, and was eager to please and help others. So Bitterroot became the new Chief Rabbit of Efrafa. As Chief, he was very devoted to his warren and seriously considered the advice others gave him. He agreed heartily with Hazel most of the time, and had many new ideas to improve Efrafa. He quickly became friends with Bryony, whose grandfather was Captain Mallow. Mallow, of course, was killed by the homba Bigwig had tried to distract before entering Efrafa. Bryony was soon appointed Captain of Owsla. Blackberry had had a buck, Thyme, who became Bitterroot's advisor and aided him make wise decisions and come up with new ideas.  
  
Then Groundsel died. Fortunately, a rabbit named Juniper became the Chief Rabbit of Ridgeway. Groundsel had a favorite buck, Burdock, who became Captain of the Owsla under Juniper.  
  
Efrafa had undergone several changes, but most were minor and Bitterroot's reign was similar to that of Campion's. There were still occasional Wide Patrols, and a new Council was assembled, along with a new Owslafa and Owsla. But the rabbits that made up those cliques were new, and their styles and methods were different. Bitterroot had done away with marking rabbits and such tight schedules. Rabbits could now silflay whenever they wanted, and do whatever they pleased. Thyme had come up with a series of stamps that could be used in emergencies to signal a meeting of the Owsla and Owslafa, or for all rabbits to rush back into the burrows. Does could dig burrows whenever they wished, but were restricted when it came to runs going silf (outside). The Efrafans were still very cautious when it came to men and their white sticks.  
  
The Ridgeway warren had been established one spring after Campion became Chief Rabbit. It was originally planned in the autumn of that year, but following Keehar's advice, they postponed the project. Just before mating season began, Groundsel, Strawberry, Buckthorn, and hrair more rabbits found the place on Caesar's Belt they wanted. It was called Ridgeway. They were met by Captain Avens of Efrafa and his group of hrair rabbits. The does began digging right away, and after they mated, they dug even more burrows and runs. Flat and grassy, the area also had fields of wheat and barley which the nearby farmers had planted. The warren was started right next to a particularly large copse, and some runs had been dug that they opened up right inside the copse, in case of an emergency. Groundsel was the first Chief Rabbit, with Avens as his Captain of Owsla.  
  
Juniper-rah wasn't much different from Groundsel – he was a large, healthy rabbit. However, he was weak in his decisions, and allowed himself to be easily persuaded. But hHe only listened to his Owsla, and wouldn't take advice or suggestions from any others. Burdock, his Captain of Owsla, was strong, willful, and resorted to violence most of the time. He was very influential in the warren and made it somewhat more militaristic. In Ridgeway, being in the Owsla was very important.  
  
Rabbits from Efrafa, Ridgeway, and Watership Down were welcome to visit the other warrens, but seldom did this happen. Rabbits don't like to travel; they, like most animals, prefer to stay at the place of their birth. But every now and then, yearlings migrated from one warren to another. Some does also made the trip – the warrens were getting a bit overcrowded.  
  
Life had been routine, pleasant and peaceful. It had flowed along serenely, without any major bends in the river, or waterfalls. But now, Watership Down had met a fork in the river, and had to decide where to go.  
  
"First, we will send a group of rabbits to Ridgeway to tell them of Hazel-rah. Another group will be sent to Efrafa."  
  
"Yes, yes, that sounds all right," remarked Fiver, who had hopped silently into the Honeycomb. He had stayed in his stupor for quite some time, only to be woken by the terrified squeals, whimpers, and cries the day before. Afterwards, he had gone out to silflay, only to find out that his brother and Chief Rabbit, Hazel, had stopped running. Vilthuril had run to their burrow after the death of her friend, Hazel-rah's mate, Thethuthinnang. Fiver had joined her there, crying and whimpering for Hazel.  
  
But Life was Now, and he had decided to help Bigwig bear the load of the warren until a Chief Rabbit could be chosen.  
  
Fiver hopped up to near where Bigwig sat on his haunches. He began to order, "Willow, you're the leader of the group that'll go to Ridgeway. After you tell Bitterroot-rah about Hazel-rah, ask him if he knows of any rabbit who can become Chief Rabbit or Captain of Owsla. He shall take care of the rest. Leave at ni-frith with other rabbits in your group, who'll be chosen soon."  
  
"Acacia, you're the leader of the group that'll go to Efrafa. First tell Juniper-rah about Hazel-rah, and then ask him if he knows of a good, sensible rabbit who can become Chief Rabbit of Captain of Owsla. Leave at ni-frith with your group, who'll be chosen soon."  
  
The remaining rabbits that would be sent to Ridgeway and Efrafa were chosen, and they left at ni-frith as planned. All was arranged and taken into account. Fiver and Bigwig together acted as Chief Rabbit, and frequently that day many rabbits made the mistake of calling Bigwig Thlayli- rah or Fiver Hrair-rah.  
  
  
  
  
  
53  
  
  
  
Walnut  
  
I tell you, ask and it will be given you: seek and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you.  
  
Luke 11:9  
  
A myriad of stars twinkled in the night sky, and the clouds swirled this way and that, creating intricate patterns of their own. Countless leaves rustled and whispered silf, as the grasses waved back and forth, in a quiet dance that only the grasses knew. Moonlight, mingled with starlight, spilled forth from the heavens onto the serene downs. The beech leaves and grass became a silver color, illuminated by the full, bright moon. The world was shown in silver and black, as stars shone brightly far away and the moon hung suspended in the pitch black night sky.  
  
Walnut settled down in the burrow he shared with his doe, Nalori-hain*. She pressed herself against him, searching for his warmth. The packed earth beneath them was worn but cozy, for they had been sleeping in this burrow for a spring.  
  
Although the thought was impossible for him to cogitate and appreciate this, instinctively, he knew his life was wonderful. He was a prestigious member of the Ridgeway Owsla – the Captain of the North Burrow. Nalori-hain was one of the most beautiful and cunning does in the warren, and he was lucky to have her. Juniper-rah liked him very much, and Burdock had no problem with him either.  
  
His brother Agrimony was the Captain of the East Burrow, and he had visited him today for an Owsla meeting. Some young bucks were complaining that they didn't get the does they wanted, or any flayrah. Burdock was extremely agitated with them, and was ready to shred them to pieces. Angrily, he stated that 'it would be best to shred their ears or strike them once or twice – that way they wouldn't dare do anything again'. He didn't tolerate insubordination and felt that the Owsla, who protected the warren, deserved the luxuries of choice and flayrah.  
  
Walnut disagreed with Burdock – Frith hadn't meant them to injure others like elil. His mother had told him tales of the Chief Rabbit of Efrafa before Campion-rah. This rabbit's name was Woundwort and his very name inspired fear and obedience. One of these tales concerned another rabbit, named Blackavar whose fur was almost as black as the Black Rabbits'. The General had been the Chief of Efrafa then, and all was in order. Rabbits were marked, and with each Mark they mated, silflayed, and slept. Burrows were overcrowded and does reabsorbed their embryos. Everything was regulated and unnatural, and there was no freedom. Then the rabbit Blackavar tried to escape from Efrafa, and was caught by then Captain Campion. His ears were ripped into shreds and every early morning and evening silflay he is displayed as an example. Blackavar lived and mated several times, but Walnut thought it cruel and unnecessary.  
  
Boldly, Walnut stamped for attention. All the rabbits turned to face him expectantly. He confidently declared, "I don't agree with you, Burdock."  
  
Burdock looked at him furiously. "I don't need you to agree," cried Burdock, "Every rabbit here but you sees that there is only one way to end this – my way. In the end, Walnut, you'll see that I'm right."  
  
*Nalori-hain: "Song of the Morning".  
  
"You're right, Burdock – I don't see why we have to hurt others when we have other options," said Walnut, his voice quiet, but firm.  
  
"There are no other options –," cried Burdock furiously.  
  
"If worst comes to worst, we can expel them. But now, we can bring them here to talk to us, and we can all agree on something."  
  
"They won't – they're greedy, stubborn little clumps of chattering chickweed. They won't stop until they get what they want. Anyway, what have they done for us? For Ridgeway?"  
  
"We're all rabbits – they can't be all that bad."  
  
"They're worse than any man or elil!"  
  
"Frithrah! And how would you know? You don't ever stop to chat with them. Besides, we'll never know until we try."  
  
The Owsla began whispering amongst themselves. And then there was an argument about what to do. Rabbits aligned themselves with either Walnut or Burdock. Three rabbits joined Burdock, and hrair sided with Walnut. The only rabbit left to decide was Agrimony.  
  
Then Burdock had asked Agrimony what he thought, for it was he who had gotten Agrimony his title. Agrimony usually sided with Burdock for that very reason, but then he had timidly sided with Walnut.  
  
Burdock was outraged.  
  
Angrily he cried, "You! You think that you're being noble? Do you think that Juniper-rah will approve of you now? He only did because of me!" Raging, he added, "See who's your friend at ni-frith tomorrow!" Fuming, he hopped off to his burrow.  
  
Walnut heard him talking to himself as he hopped away, saying with malevolence, "Walnut. Walnut, is it? I'll be the one to put him in his place. At ni-frith tomorrow, I'll see to him – no, both of them."  
  
What Burdock said had shaken Agrimony. Although Walnut told him not to worry, and that he would take care of it, Walnut himself worried about what he could do. He turned and shifted in the burrow until Nalori-hain rubbed her nose against his, and then he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
Walnut was awakened by the orderly stamping of rabbits, thump, thump-thump. It was the signal for an emergency meeting of the Owsla in the Crixa. The Crixa was the center of Ridgeway, where the major runs all joined together. It was modeled after the Honeycomb of Watership Down, and had been dug underneath a particularly large and old threar (rowan). The roots of the threar helped hold up the large roof of the circular hall. Seven thick roots went straight down through the Crixa, making it warmer in the winter and helping to conduct sound from above. The Crixa was much larger than the Honeycomb, and much more stable.  
  
Since the tree was directly overhead, and the roots spread out so thickly and far away from the tree, it was virtually invulnerable to the technique Woundwort had used on the Honeycomb. (Which he had adapted from Mallow's strategy in Nutley Copse). The rowan's roots dug deep into the earth, deeper than any burrow or run ever reached. It was because of this that the Ridgeway rabbits could dig their warren deeper underground, where it would be better insulated and even harder to attack. In truth, Ridgeway was built to be a formidable defense and attack structure, and it was exactly that.  
  
Ridgeway, was as complex as it was formidable. It consisted of four main runs and a wide, long hall, the Crixa. The four main runs led in four different directions, North, South, West, and East. Each run also led to a different section of the warren, and each section corresponded to the direction of the run. The North main run led north to the North section, and the South main run led south to the South Section, and so on. Each section had its captain, junior captains, sentry, and division of Owsla officers along with the other does and bucks. Each captain reported to Burdock, the Captain of the Owsla, who slept with his doe and kittens in a small, private run that led southwest. Juniper-rah, slept in another larger, private run that first led northwest and circled the circumference of the Crixa (ending back at the northwest). This larger, private run was dug deeper than everything else and was spacious and comfortable.  
  
Each main run branched off into many small runs to sections of private burrows where the ordinary bucks and does slept. The sentries slept in the very first burrows at the front of each section. In the back of each section, the main run opened up into a small hall big enough for four or five rabbits. From there, the small hall split into one small run in the middle with two large runs on either side. The captain, his doe, and kittens slept in the small run in the middle. The large runs on either side were for the two junior captains and their does and kittens, and the division of Owsla officers with their does and kittens.  
  
There were four Slack Runs, one for each section. It had been Buckthorn's idea to construct these – there had been a Slack Run in the warren where he had been born, Sandleford. The Slack Run had saved the life of two rabbits, Holly and Pimpernel, when men had pumped a deadly, poisonous gas into the other runs and killed almost all the other rabbits.  
  
Wondering what the emergency could be, Walnut hopped leisurely toward the Crixa. He was surprised to see a group of hrair rabbits, led by a light chestnut colored buck with white ears and hind legs. The stranger was quite an old rabbit, but other than that, he had no distinctive air or quality. Juniper-rah was sitting on his haunches, chatting comfortably with the stranger.  
  
"Its a pity. Hazel-rah was an admirable rabbit – I can imagine that El- ahrairah is very proud of him."  
  
"Yes, yes. A very great and wise Chief Rabbit indeed. Now, Juniper-rah, I'll tell you what my doe did when she found out. She squealed and whimpered like a kitten! Combith*, you see, had always gone to Hazel-rah for advice. I offered to help once and she cuffed me!"  
  
"So now what will she do?"  
  
"Why, she must wait for the new Chief Rabbit!"  
  
"Oh. Yes, yes I see," said Juniper-rah thoughtfully, "Look, Willow!"  
  
"Ah! Here he is."  
  
"Who?", demanded Burdock, who had just run in from his burrow.  
  
"Walnut-rah," said Willow, who had began hopping over to Walnut, "my new Chief Rabbit."  
  
"Your new what?", cried Burdock angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Combith: "Ears in the Wind". 


End file.
